If only you knew
by Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You
Summary: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were babies. But what will happen when Bella runs away after slipping a note to Edward about her feelings? T for language. R&R plz! Nrml pairings. Disclaimer inside. First fanfic. GO EASY PEOPLE!XD
1. Ugh

**

* * *

**

Okay, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me!!

**Summary: Bella and Edward have known each other since they were babies. But what will happen when Bella runs away after slipping a note to Edward about her feelings? R&R please! Normal pairings. Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer, then I would own Twilight. But, I'm not, so, I don't. BUT THE STORYLINE IS MINE!! (So is Edward in a relationship status!!Marriage rocks!)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Another boring school day.**

**BPOV**

Ugh. I hate mornings. Monday mornings, to be exact. As I fell out of my bed and lumped to my closet, I thought of what I was going to do today. Last night, I had finally written my love note to Edward. See, I have liked him since I was 7. We have known each other since we were babies. We're best friends now, but I want to be something more. I really don't know about him, but I know I can't always be just friends. So, anyways, I was going to drop it in his bag at the end of the day. As I got out my lemon yellow tightly fitted tee and jeans, I heard a honk. I looked outside my window and hurried. Throwing the note in my bag, I ran out the door in into Edward's Volvo. I could feel my heart beating faster. Edward was…well Edward. Amazing. Beautiful. A Greek god perhaps. His casual disarray of bronze spikes faintly shimmered in the sun, his emerald eyes bored. He was wearing a sweater and jeans. "Hey Bella." "Hey Edward." Our normal greetings were exchanged. I sighed, and got ready for another boring day of school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Stupid Monday mornings. They will always be the bad day of my week. I threw on my beige cashmere sweater and brown pants, and headed out the door to my pride and joy, my beautiful freshly polished silver Volvo. I got in, and flew to my favorite person's house. Bella's. Sigh. Her name sent a wave of butterflies into my stomach. She was undoubtedly gorgeous, inside and out. I loved her. More than anyone in the world. I ached to be her sweetheart, yearned for her heart, but, chicken as I am, I couldn't bear to accidentally mess up our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way. I parked in her driveway, and honked. I heard a crash, followed by footsteps and Bella sprinting into my car. She was wearing a bright lemon yellow shirt the clung to her body, and darkly faded blue jeans.I fought the urge to sigh. "Hey Bella," I said in a bored tone. "Hey Edward," she replied back, and I felt a surge go through my spine as she said my name, something I loved. She sighed, and I knew she was expecting a boring day. But there was something else, and how frustrating it was not to hear her! I internally moaned, and drove to school.


	2. Thank God for scheduals!

Okayz, thanks to all who reviewed!! You are now my favorite people in the world!!!=D Anywayz,(I love 'Z's!) I just found out how to make new chapters!!Yay for finding outness!!! Anyway, I forgot to say that, even though it is physically impossible, all the Cullens and Hales still have their powers even though they're human like us, it adds drama, and Bella has yet to figure out her power(s), even though she still keeps out Edward. Kayz? Okay!Let's get this show on the paved road!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I really dislike school. I dislike it with a passion.I dislike it because of the snobby ugly ass girls who hit on Edward right in front of me and the disgusting perverted teenage guys who hit on me every day in front of Edward. I like one thing though: I get to spend half my day with Sigh. Since Edward is an insane driver, we were at school in less than 2 minutes. Exasperated Sigh. He never listens. The gang was already there, waiting for us. Crazy psychotic drivers. We got out and walked over. "Don't even ask me Alice. I will not go shopping with you this weekend." She pouted. "How did you know?! It's like you stole my ability. That might be it!!You can steal other peoples abilities!!" She jumped up and down. I sighed. Crazy Energizer bunny on coffee. "Actually, thats impossible in one way, and explained in another way. 1, I can't read anyones mind or feel someones emotions. 2, You're just really predictable." Alice pouted again, and we laughed. We walked into school and sat down at our tables, waiting for the early bell to ring. I waited, tensed for the jump I would do when the bell went off. A minute later, right when I relaxed, it went off and I juped so high my hand grabbed a low bar. Everyone stared at me like I was Spiderman. I dropped down. "Always does that. I hate that stupid bell. I shall get revenge!!" evefryone was still staring. "What?!" I finally screamed, and Edward spoke very slowly."Bella, you jumped so high that your hand grabbed one of the very low support bars. And you're not hurt in any way." .God. It was silent for a minute. Finally I screamed at that. "Holy Crow!!I should be in a hospital right now!!What the heck happened to me?!" I could feel my eyes getting big as saucers.I'm not a danger anymore.I relized I was smiling like an idiot. Alice looked at Jasper wo was grinning like an idiot too. I started bouncing like Alice, and he did too. "WOOOOHOOOOO!!" I screamed out." I have a 1 to 10 chance of staying out of a hospital today!!" I exclaimed, and we all laughed and Edward and I went off to our first class, English. This was going to be a loooong day.

**_At the end of school..._**

I was holding Edward's bag, waiting for his stupid weekly meeting to end. I got my note out, shoved it in his bag, and closed it like I hadn't done that. I relized that I couldn't have him read that, it could jepordize our friendship! I heard a door open, and knew it was too late. I gave Edward his bag, and walked over to his car, got in, and asked," How boring was it on a scale of one to ten?" He chuckled and said," 500." I laughed. We were already home. "Later Bella." "Goodbye Edward." He raised an eyebrow at my let it go. I ran inside after I couldn't see him anymore and started writing my runaway letter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAHA!!MAJOR CLIFFIE!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!!!XD**

**Anyway, if I get five reviews, you shall see what happens next!! OH! And you get a Cullen pillow and plushie of your choice!!And an e-cake of you choice!!SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!XD**

**Your insane, in pain, Twilight obsessed author,**

**Bella.**


	3. Bella is gone!

*Sobs* You are all so sweet!!! I you all!! And, I realize that some people don't understand what support bars are. They are the things that you see on ceilings. They weigh down the building structure and prevent it from collapsing. They are long metal bars. Some can be very low, other very high. I would like to thank my wonderful and lovely reviewers and would like to say if you want a dedication, just ask!! I'd also like some ideas if you got any! I'll be sure to add them in. Also, I **will** make them happy later on. So, I have to put in that stupid disclaimer now. Read on!!!!!!!!!!

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all the wonderful and lovely things of Twilight. I just own THIS**__** story!___________________________________________________________________**_

**EPOV (Sigh. I love him so much…)**

School was boring, as usual. Except for the morning, when Bella jumped so high that she grabbed a support bar. I still don't get how she did that. At the retarded weekly meeting the student counsel has, my thoughts wandered to Bella. Why couldn't I hear her?! I pondered that. Then Michel snapped me out of my reverie. "What do YOU think, Edward?" he asked. Scanning everyone's thoughts, I quickly said," I agree with Angela and Kathryn. They see the other side of things, and I see it in their light, too." Michel sighed, and said," Meeting dismissed." Everyone walked out and I saw Bella. I ran over to her, got my bag, and we walked to my car. When we got in, I was immediately asked," How boring on a scale of 1 to 10?" "500," I replied and she laughed her beautiful laugh. It sent waves of happiness and joy and love to my stomach. I lived for her laugh. We were already at her house. "Later Bella." "Goodbye Edward." I raised an eyebrow. She was never formal. I let it go, and drove to my house. I said hi to everyone, and ran up to my room. I dumped the contents of my backpack on to the floor, and saw a little white note. I picked it up, and sat on my bed. I unfolded it, and started reading.

_Dearest Edward, _

_Damn my scared self. I need you know something I… I love you. I always have. And I can't bear to not have you know any longer. I need you to understand, I get that you don't like me in that way. But no matter what, you will be that guy that I care about, the one I will think about, the one who actually sees you for YOU! I will end this note, for I am afraid of what shall happen in response to this._

_Truly and Honsetly Yours, _

_Bella._

Holy Hell. Bella loves me. She cares about me in the same way I care about her. I need to call her!! I heard a gasp from the living room, and saw Alice on the floor. I waited for her vision to end. A few minutes later, she said one word, "Bella". I was immediately in her thoughts as I saw her vision.

_Bella is sitting on her bed, tears staining her cheeks. She's writing something. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and she picked up a rope and threw it out of her window. She anchored it with a stack of school books and threw her bag out the window. She quickly climbed out, grabbed her bag and ran into the forest._

"NO!" I screamed, and franticly threw back on my shoes. I was out the door in less than 30 seconds, and was running as fast as I could to Bella's house. I saw Bella darting into the forest. "BELLA!!" I screamed. She looked behind her, eyes wide, and escaped into the darkness of the woods. Seconds later, I was banging on Charlie's door, waiting for him to open up.

**BIG PART OF THE STORY!! I NEED FIVE MORE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!! THEN YOU SHALL GET ALICE POV, JAZZ POV, EMMETT POV, ROSE POV, BELLA POV, AND CHARLIE POV!! MANY POV'S!!!!!**

**Signing off, **

**Bella.**


	4. Lotta POV'S In this chapter!

Thanks for all reviews!! They make me smile a lot!!!! = D Also, I went to check the piles of plushie's and there weren't any Edward, Jasper, and Alice. There was one Emmett left, one Renesmee left, and a whole lotta Rose left. Can't blame ya guys though. She's practically mean and evil (in a sense!) in every book minus Breaking Dawn which this chicka read 456 times so far!! Now for a disclaimer that I shouldn't even HAVE to do 'cuz we all know that I sure as heck aren't SM! I am Bella. The crazy happy bunny that some people think has been to Hell, Michigan! Did you know there is a Hell, Michigan!? I scare the crap outta some people with that. XD Their faces are priceless! Do that to a very religious Christian!!!! Like the Pope!! XD Sorry for my rambling. How did I get here? Who are you?! CHEESE IS YOUR NAME??!! ON TO THE SHOW, STORY, WHATEVER, CHEESE!!! (This is what happens when I get sugar.)

* * *

APOV (Back in tiiiime!)

Jazz is so soft. I was nestled into his arms. Suddenly, I had a vision. Wait, WHAT?! Bella. Running away. Leaving. Bella- life= unhappiness, grumpy Edward, and depressed me. I screamed. Jazz jumped, and I rolled onto the floor and started kicking and screaming. "Alice! What happened?! What's going on?! Did you have a vision?!" he said franticly. I nodded. Edward screamed out. "NO!" He flew over to the door, put on his shoes and ran out to Bella's I would assume. I followed suit. But Edward was faster, and so I just ran to Bella's as fast as I could. I heard Edward scream out Bella's name. The next thing I knew, I was banging on Charlie's door with Edward.

* * *

JPOV (Same as Alice)

Alice is so warm. She lay in my arms, smiling. All of a sudden, it was gone and she was emotionless. Ah. She' was having a vision. Then her emotions were confused, hurt, pained, and all around unhappy. She screamed loudly and I jumped. She fell to the floor and started kicking and shrieking. I tried to calm her down. But there was panic and agony coming off of her in waves. So I freaked out. "Alice!! What happened?! What's going on?! Did you have a vision?!" I screamed. I knew the answer to the last question. She nodded in response. Suddenly, Edward was in the room and he screamed louder than Ali. "NO!" I didn't even see him move, but, he was at the door throwing on some shoes and ran out. Alice copied him. I just did what they did. I heard someone scream Bella's name. What's wrong with Bella?! I saw Alice and Edward banging on Charlie's door. I saw a rope hanging out of Bella's room. What did she do? Realization hit me. She. Was. Gone. Bella had ran away.

* * *

ChPOV (Charlie.)

What the hell? I woke up to banging on my door. I lugged over to the door and opened it. Edward and Alice burst through and ran up the stairs. They came back down with a note in their hands. Alice looked like she had been crying. "She's gone. She's freaking gone." Edward kept repeating himself. "What the hell is going on?!" I yelled. Edward wordlessly handed me the piece of paper. It read:

_My dearest friends, family, and everyone who cares about my wellbeing,_

_As you can see, I am gone. Yes I have run away. No, don't look for me. I'm going to Phoenix. I can't go to school and look at what I have one to a friendship worth a million tons of gold. I wish I had never done that. I screwed up. I am so sorry. _

_Charlie, I won't come back. I love you though, always have, and always will. Never forget that. I hate making you cook for yourself. Get Esme or Sue to cook you a decent meal. And watch your cholesterol! Leaves! Green food! Specifically things that have roots and grow on a farm! They're call vegetables! Try 'em! _

_Esme, you're like the mom I never had. I love you like you're family. Can you keep Charlie's health in check? I don't want him having a heart attack. Never forget how much you and your family mean to me. Oh, hit Edward for not giving me back my friggin' notes, please? I bombed my test cuz he had them for 3 __**weeks**__! Hugs, Bells._

_Jasper, dude, you rock. If I ever come back and you've hurt Alice, though, I will personally murder you. Make sure she doesn't have coffee, sugar, anything with caffine, and or sweetness unless it's cake. Cake is acceptable. And, Jazz, if you screw up, let's just say you won't be sleeping much longer. 'Kay? Hug, stern look, and evil glare, Bells._

_Rose, we never really got along, but, I still love you like a sister. You have about 100000 things I will never have and those include fashion sense, style, love, and beauty. Need I say anything else? I wish the best of you and Emmett. Have fun, Bella._

_Emmett. Sobs. I'm gonna miss the teddy bear protector. The master pranker, the comedian in his own right. The big brother I always wanted and love. I'm gonna miss you, take care of Rose and Alice, cream the competition in soccer, and carry on the 'plan' with Alice. Block your mind!! He mustn't knoweth!!! Code: 520987364288, opens it up. 2__nd__ one: 98765821479980365 that is how it is always left. Go! Action! Hugs, Bellsy._

_Alice. This is gonna be hard. Ali, you __**ARE**__ my sister in every way but one: blood. I love you to death and if Jasper ever hurts you, I will fly back here and beat the crap outta him. Never forget all the memories we shared, from the frog catching, to the cookie baking, to the flour fight that followed. Or every laugh, every secret, and every time we were together. The evil Bella Barbie make –over (s), too. Shudder. Take care of yourself, Edward, and Emmett. God only knows what he'll do. Again, shudder. I love you, hugs, Bells._

_Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. I can't believe you. You of all people seriously couldn't see how much I care about you. Who the __**hellsteeth**__ do you think sent you that Valentine? Or the notes? Who was always cheering you on, helping you, knew the real __**YOU**__ under the mask? The one who read the stuff you've written? The person who always gave you advice when you asked for it, who never yelled at you if you cheated, helped you with every girlfriend you ever had? Who always reminded you to study for a test or told you when a test was coming?! Do you have any idea in that imagination of yours why I even __**bothered**__?! I'll tell you why! I care! __**I always cared**__! I cared if you screwed up or not! If you got your 4.0 GPA or if you even got into college or even got into the next grade! I cared because you matter! You always __**have!**__ You always __**will**__! But you really don't think much about me do you?! If I had feelings or I just wanted to cry or if I was having trouble in school cuz I was helping you?! Do you even know how badly I __**hurt**__?! Alice knows. She never said anything cuz I told not to! She really had a colorful language for you! Do you get how much I __**love**__ you? How I look at the disgusting bicks who even dared to come over to you when you really don't want them over in the first place?! Do even know the pain I went through? Remember that bruise on my face? Yeah. That would be the handprint of Lauren Mallory when I told her off for going on about my mom and how she died and never wanted me. Did you even see the pain in my eyes when you saw me that day? No, you apparently didn't. Cuz you don't care about me enough to even bother. So, goodbye. I hate and love you. And that's what I really can't stand. Bella._

_I'm so sorry. I love every one of you. _

_-Bella_

I think I collapsed. I don't know. My baby was gone. That's what mattered. Everything just went black.

BPOV

Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap. He saw me. I saw him. Dang pixie. I should've known. I started running. Seth was running away, too. So we were running away together. I met up with him in the middle of the forest. "Ready?" he asked. "As I'll ever be." I replied. And we ran to his car. We jumped in, and sped off south. To Arizona. Phoenix. We smiled. It felt good to finally be free.

~ 5 hours later~

We stopped at a motel. We were tired. I got us a room, and we collapsed onto our different beds. "I groaned and locked the door. "Seth, did you lock the car?" I asked. "Yep." A few minutes later, I heard his snores. I sighed. Snuggling into the covers, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sooooooooo???? Like it? Hate it? Well???!?!!!! I need to know!! Press the sad little review button!!! You….. Get a biiiiiiig hug from Seth and Jasper!!!!! Yesssss!!! That's it!!!! 5 more reviews, pweeze!!!! 8{| - Moustache smiley!!! XD

Byesey! Your hyper author,

- Bella


	5. She will hear those words!

Hiiiii everybody!!! I am gracing you with another chapter!!! To Lil' J, (You know who you are!!) I saved you one!! I am shipping it to you!! XD Don't panic! And Stacey, BREATHE!!! No heart attacks!! OKAY?! Alright, here we go!_____________________

**SPOV (Yes, its Seth!)**

Ah, mornings! I love them! I got up immediately and took a shower. As the water got hotter, I could feel my muscles relax. Ahh, the water always felt nice. I got out and threw on some clothes. I looked at Bella. She looked cute when she slept! I heard her mumble something. I got closer and listened. "Thank… You… Seth… So sweet of you… to take me…along….zzz…" She was dreaming about the day I said she could come along! Bells is like the sister that I never had, so she shouldn't be surprised that I said yes! Leah hated me for some reason… Eh! I looked at the clock. 9:35. I gently shook her. "Bells, time wake up." She grumbled and got up. She yawned and stretched. I watched her grab some clothes and head to the bathroom. I could hear the shower turn on and her sighing. A few minutes later, she came out in a t-shirt and short shorts. "Ready, Seth?" she asked. I nodded. We walked out of the hotel after paying our fee, and got into my baby. My sweet, sweet little Ford Focus 2008. Sigh. I loved this car more than life itself. I turned it on, and heard the engine purr. I backed out, and flew onto the road, into the interstate that led to Phoenix. Freedom, here we come!

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it. _I care! __**I always cared**__! _Those words burned deep into my brain. All these years I've been so blind as to not see how much she cared. _Do you even know how badly I __**hurt**__?!_ I had been hurting her. All these years I'd been causing her pain. And she put up with it. And the fact Lauren Mallory had even put a _hand_ on my Bella infuriated me. And she was right. About everything. She knew me better than myself! And to think, I just lost her… My Bella, my darling, my love, my other half, was gone. I hated myself for everything I put her through. And the worst part? _I hate and love you. And that's what I really can't stand._ She still loves me after everything I put her through. Though she hates me for what I did to her, she doesn't hate me enough to stop loving me. Why must I hurt the person I love so much? Why am I a monster?! Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! Sudden determination made up my mind: Bella was going to hear those words.

So?! Yes, I know its short, but, still, you guys aren't pitching ideas at me!! This is scratch!! I have no inspiration!! Anyways, I also have a new story I just started on. Check it out if you dislike sappy as-soon-as-Bella-sees-Edward-she-immeadiatly-forgives-him-and-falls-back-in-love stories. MY Bella has a kick-your-beep attitude and isn't very forgiving of Edward. But, I am 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000% Team Edward! Don't worry! So, follow the arrow!

I

I

I

I

V


	6. Dissapointment

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!!!**

**Guys, I'm very sad. I have a total of ONE review for one of my stories. I refuse to update any more stories due to this. I really like that story. So, this is a VERY important Author note. I'm disappointed in you guys. The Upset and not very perky, Bella.**

**(P.S. It's Forgotten. That's the story name. Oh, and I changed my penname to Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You. Peace out, home dogs!)**


	7. Another One

Yes, you can all kill me for vanishing off the face of the earth. I got some news and excuses.

The real world sucks $$ sometimes, but, I have to live it.

The terrible and evil plot bunny decided to run off like Bella And Seth so I'm outta inspiration.

My computer sucks.

I'm 1_ and I get sidetracked.

**This is important: I am giving the rights away for this story if I don't get some ideas running.**

I really don't want to disappoint you guys, but, Ideas run fresh and then I doubt myself and it goes away.

So, some Ideas so you guys can help.

BellaXSeth for a few chappies.

Automatic search and rescue deployed by Charlie.

Edward does a solo mission, so a few chappies in his POV.

Grieving Edward.

Grieving Leah. XD I'm sorry, but I like this Idea. Remember, Seth has a family too!

PLEASE HELP ME!!

Frustrated and p!$$3%,

-Bellisimo the Upset


End file.
